Over The Edge
by Cyn V
Summary: Antagonism is only the first stage. - Dark Obi-Wan/Xanatos slash, AU.
1. 1

**Notes****: This is the first time I'm posting a fanfic such as this, so I hope it's not too horrible. I once told myself that I would never write slash, but in this case it worked so well I couldn't **_**not**_** write it! This oneshot is actually part of a bigger AU storyline, which I might develop someday or not, but since I think it can stand nicely on its own too, I'm posting it to see what others think of it. Enjoy!****  
Disclaimer****: _Star Wars_, _Jedi Apprentice_ and their characters are the property of George Lucas, Jude Watson and Dave Wolverton and I would never dream of taking them from these people.**

* * *

**Over The Edge**

* * *

Obi-Wan furiously hit the activation button that would close the door behind him and stomped towards the shelves on the other side of the room with no regard to how loud he was being or how much it made him look like an arrogant child. 

He picked up a clean towel and scrubbed the sweat off his face. The cloth wasn't soft, but he did not mind if it left his skin burning. Right now, his mind was much more concerned with the exchange that had taken place on the other side of the door with his teacher.

The man was... Obi-Wan couldn't even tell what he was exactly. One minute he would be calmly instructing him, the other he'd be impossible to deal with. Not to mention the many times the Sith apprentice had found the man staring at him with eyes that felt like they left his very soul exposed. He wasn't sure how he felt about that either.

If his Master hadn't ordered Obi-Wan to learn about the Jedi from Xanatos, he would have left the planet a long time ago. No knowledge was worth this constant state of confusion, anger and – strangely enough – yearning.

Because there were times when Obi-Wan returned the heated gazes, or found himself lingering in the communal showers long after the last suds of soap had disappeared down the drain. He'd work extra hard to show the fallen Jedi that he had mastered an especially difficult lightsaber manoeuvre overnight – and not just to prove how good he was, but how _worthy_ as well.

And at the same time he felt these urges to please his temporary teacher, his irritation kept flaring. He was his own person and usually quite individualistic too. Master Sidious often punished him long and hard for not being more pliable to his teachings, so why did Xanatos turn him into this unrecognisable person that was uncertain of himself and so eager to please a man that meant nothing to him?

If Sidious so ordered, Obi-Wan wouldn't hesitate to cut the fallen Jedi down where he stood, he kept telling himself to placate his tangled feelings.

Feeling the need to vent his frustration in a more physical way, Obi-Wan swept his arm and threw the stack of towels in front of him to the floor. Not satisfied with the little sound that resulted from it, he continued on to rip the shelves off the wall and anything else in his path. The sound they made crashing echoed throughout the confined space.

As he gazed quietly at the chaos he'd created, Obi-Wan finally felt the dark swirl of his emotions settling down and he soothed the ever-present pull of the dark side of the Force into submission with the promise that the next time he got this aggravated he would comply with its demands for a more efficient type of destruction.

Obi-Wan's heartbeat was just returning to its normal rhythm, when the door behind him whooshed open and a set of footsteps was heard approaching. The apprentice instantly froze and waited to see what the other wanted.

He heard Xanatos' measured breaths as he came around the row of benches in the middle of the room. He heard every step the boots of the Telosian made, particularly the ones that were accentuated by the further splintering of the pieces of the broken material spread around him. And he heard the rustle of fabric as the fallen Jedi sat inches behind him, without offering a single word.

Obi-Wan tried to out-wait the man, but his irritation returned like it had never left in the first place. Creasing his brows in anger, he decided he wouldn't give Xanatos the satisfaction of seeing his state of mind. He kept his eyes on the floor and his back to the bench.

"What do you want now?" he venomously spat.

Xanatos didn't reply at once, which caused Obi-Wan to clench his hands to fists in order to contain himself.

"So much hate. Not at all how a Jedi would act," the Telosian stated ironically.

"Good thing I'm a Sith, then," Obi-Wan said with contempt, turning around just enough to fix Xanatos with a glare.

He was used to people reacting with fear whenever he did this, or at the very least for them to be unnerved by his crystalline irises that promised that whatever it was the man behind them threatened, he meant it every bit. Xanatos, on the other hand, didn't even flinch. In fact, he let his lips curve into a minute smile that might have gone unnoticed.

But Obi-Wan didn't miss the reaction. His senses were attuned to the older man in a way that furthered his puzzlement and rage. That conceited ex-Jedi had no right to burrow so deeply into his awareness. Growling at the back of his throat, he abruptly turned back to the wall and the ruin that was the product of his earlier release.

Deciding that he wouldn't expose himself any further, Obi-Wan let silence descend into the room. All he wanted was for the other man to go away and give him the chance to pull his composure back together and let his anger abate to the point where it simmered instead of boiled.

But Xanatos wouldn't allow him that. Nothing was ever simple with the Telosian.

An arm suddenly reached from behind and curled around his waist to pull him backwards. Still determined to act cold no matter what, Obi-Wan let himself be guided. He had to take but one step backwards before the back of his knees came in contact with something hard and the grip steered him downwards to sit on the lap of his enemy.

Obi-Wan wasn't worried. He hated Xanatos too much for the position to register any type of significance within him. So he kept still, and let Xanatos proceed with whatever it was he was doing.

He didn't have to wait at all before Xanatos' second arm sneaked up from the other side to touch his neck. Rough fingers traced his Adam's apple before settling over his carotid to feel the wild pulse there, at the same time the first hand still resting by his abdomen began to slightly caress his muscles in a circular pattern.

None of the motions seemed to break through to Obi-Wan's conscious mind, so absorbed was he in his spiteful ponderings, until Xanatos leaned forward to breathe in the scent on his skin.

The warm breath sent a jolt down his spine, and the Sith apprentice finally realised what Xanatos was doing. His emotions threatened to spill over once again and he moved to avoid just that. He tried to get up, but the grip holding him in place immediately intensified to counter it. More than that, Xanatos unexpectedly brought his mouth to bite his earlobe and hold it in place.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock – not just at what the fallen Jedi was doing but at his own lack of will to resist. He would have thought that he'd be lashing out to break the arms that dared to touch him so intimately, shouting his disgust or demanding to be released, but quite the contrary. His mind – that up until now had been soaked in murderous thoughts and incensed by the flames of the dark side of the Force – was suddenly blank. The rage that had been consuming him up until this point had evaporated, leaving behind the simple truth that he hadn't been able to understand until now.

Obi-Wan let his eyes close as he waited for his mind to deny it, but it kept coming to the same conclusion. He was very much attracted to Xanatos, and his heart had known it a long time ago. When he felt a moist tongue trace the curves of his ear, all rational thought crumbled to make room for instinct.

Once again, he made to rise, and once again Xanatos pulled him back towards the warmth of his own body. But this time, the Sith whispered afterwards: "I just want to turn around." And the hold was loosened.

Stepping away, Obi-Wan turned and, deliberately placing a leg on each side of Xanatos, he lowered himself back into the Telosian's hold. The respite of the other's touch allowed the corner of Obi-Wan's mind that was Sidious' apprentice to surface and shout that it was beneath him to submit to Xanatos, but that protest was quickly silenced when both men's gazes met.

Looking at the dark blue, nearly black depths of Xanatos' eyes, Obi-Wan was suddenly reminded that not fifteen minutes ago, they had driven him to wreck half the room in uncontrollable fury. Wanting to demonstrate that he hadn't forgotten, the apprentice lurched forward to capture the mouth of the owner of those eyes.

Teeth clashed in the brusque move, and Xanatos found he couldn't keep up as Obi-Wan's re-emergent frustration was once again released. The apprentice bit and licked and shoved Xanatos till he had to grapple for balance on the bench.

The apprentice was unrelenting until Xanatos relinquished his efforts for dominance, and even then his overwhelming passion didn't subside until quite a while afterwards, when the bench finally toppled and both men ended up lying on the mosaic floor.

Obi-Wan retained his position sitting above Xanatos' mid-section and took a moment to admire his prey spread out beneath him. Not too long, though, for every instinct in him was urging him to go on.

For his part, the fallen Jedi waited. He wasn't surprised with what was happening, after all, ever since he had met the Sith apprentice he had felt the strong connection between them. It had just taken the younger man longer to realise and act upon it too.

Obi-Wan tried to strip the Telosian of his shirt, however since it wasn't coming off, he went ahead and ripped it open. Xanatos shivered in anticipation and cold. The Sith's lips and tongue quickly descended on his skin to lap at the salty sweat covering his chest, the slight chill in the room only accentuating the warmth of the apprentice's breath.

The dark-haired man found his eyes fluttering closed beyond his control, as the other's ministrations focused on suckling on a single spot at the base of his neck. His breaths were starting to come in ragged bursts and other parts of his anatomy were aching for attention, when a chirping sound coming from the adjoining room suddenly startled the two out of the mini universe in which they had been trapped.

"The commstation," Obi-Wan muttered darkly, glaring through the wall at where he knew the device to be installed.

Beneath him, Xanatos groaned and grabbed the apprentice by the waist to push him off.

"Where do you think you're going?" the lighter-haired man complained, pushing himself back down to grind against the other. Xanatos was not indifferent to the action, but he managed to keep a clear head.

"That can only be one person," he explained and once again tried to get up. This time, Obi-Wan didn't put up any resistance.

"Sidious," he hissed like it was a vile curse. The venom in his voice when referring to his master almost surprised him, but he didn't pause to ponder what could have changed.

Still feeling his blood running under his skin and setting it ablaze, he stared helplessly at the alluring Telosian who was leaving the small locker room. This moment might have been ruined by his inoportune master, but he would make sure that there would be plenty of occasions for a repeat in the future.


	2. 2

**A/N: This one-shot was the beginning of the second part of the AU story mentioned in the previous "chapter". I'm posting it as a sort of "thank you" gift. So thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I hope you enjoy this bit too. ^^**

**-----**

Twenty-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up feeling perfectly content and replenished after a long night spent in his lover's arms. It was a rare sight for a Sith to let down his guard to the point where they could enjoy such peace, but Obi-Wan knew he was an unusual darksider, first and foremost, because he loved.

He lifted his head from his lover's pale chest and disentangled himself enough to slowly roll himself free without disturbing the other's sleep. He knew his lover would inevitably wake up soon - the bond between their minds was so deeply rooted that he would sense Obi-Wan's activity and instinctively react to it - but the twenty-year-old Sith apprentice did not want the perfect moment to end. So, he bid his time and, laying on his side, studied the way the dark bangs of his lover rested over his chiselled chest and how his skin reflected the golden hues of the sunrise that slipped through the window.

Xanatos was beautiful, and he was all his.

A spreading tingle in his mind let him know when his lover started to come awake and, leaning close so his light reddish hair framed both their faces, he welcomed him into the day with a sweet, chaste kiss.

Xanatos smiled widely in return, unrestrained in his sleepy state and feeling as blissful as Obi-Wan did. He rolled over to pin the younger man beneath the dead weight of his body.

"Too early," he mumbled incoherently against his lover's skin through lips that did not want to move. "Go back to sleep..."

"Wish I could," Obi-Wan replied with a chuckle, as he pulled himself free of the other once more. This time, he spun so he was sitting on the edge of the plush bed and smoothed Xanatos' eyebrows with a calloused thumb.

"Screw Sidious. Or better yet - screw me," the other exclaimed, making a grab for Obi-Wan's waist that went wild.

"Now, now," the younger man admonished in flirting tones, "none of that. Not yet, anyway. We'll have all the time for that soon enough." His smile gained a more sithly quality then, and his tone thinned to razor-sharp: "After we're through with Sidious."

Resigning himself to the fact he was now awake beyond recovery, Xanatos opened his indigo eyes and yawned. He said nothing, but there was no mistaking his dark expression that mirrored Obi-Wan's.

As if on cue, the communications panel on the adjoining room started beeping, signalling an incoming call. Both darksiders knew who it was.

Hastily throwing on some clothes and then his billowing cloak over them to disguise his state of disarray, Obi-Wan walked briskly over to the station and activated the transmission.

"My Master," Obi-Wan responded as he descended to a kneel. Xanatos, who could see without being seen, at last shed the last traces of grogginess from his system and focused on the tiny blue hologram of Darth Sidious.

"Xanatos?" the Dark Lord immediately questioned. The Telosian allowed himself a pleased smirk that he was the first thing Sidious asked about.

"He is still in his chambers, Master. He cannot hear us," Obi-Wan said without giving anything away. Xanatos' pleasure grew as he saw the Dark Lord's barely visible lips curling. The fool would never suspect anything was amiss.

"Good, he must not know of our plans. He has been useful so far, but it would be foolish to allow him to interfere. Tell him to proceed as I have instructed, and then kill him in order to endear yourself to the Jedi."

"Yes, my Lord Sidious," Obi-Wan replied, slipping in a false undertone of dark glee to his voice and finally looking up into his Master's hologram to reveal a devilish smile. Meanwhile, Xanatos was chuckling silently in the background.

"How goes your training with him?"

"Very well, Master. It has been many sessions since I have surpassed him. I will have no difficulty completing your assignment." Obi-Wan continued in his quiet voice, meant as a mockery of submission.

"Then I will see you in Coruscant soon, my Apprentice", Sidious drawled before cutting the communication feed.

Obi-Wan sighed and rose to his feet. He was weary from maintaining this farce. Luckily, now that his Master had ordered them to set their plan in motion, the need for it was coming to an end. Obi-Wan would finally be free to pledge himself to Xanatos - and Sidious... Sidious would be too dead to join even the Force.

He looked back at Xanatos, his beautiful lover who was sitting bare-chested in bed and looking immensely pleased, and tried to pinpoint the exact moment when he had chosen him over Sidious. He could not say - it had been a slow evolution, but somewhere in-between the day he had arrived at Telos to train with Xanatos and learn how to act like a Jedi nearly a year ago, and this very moment, the Telosian had entrenched himself deeply into his soul and it was unlikely that he would leave any time soon.

"My beautiful Obi-Wan, your absolute devotion would convince even me. It was unnerving to see you plot my demise so," Xanatos commented. The grin still hadn't left his face.

Obi-Wan's lips curved as well, but inside he had been worried as always that this would be the time when his Master saw through him, or when Xanatos wrongfully believed his betrayal was real.

"'Unnerving', you say? Xanatos, if my shields hadn't been as tight as they were, even Sidious would have been able to sense your glee through his connection with me."

For some reason, the remark only further amused the ex-Jedi. Obi-Wan decided to drop his misgivings and bask as Xanatos did in the geniality of their plan - of Xanatos' plan. The Telosian had planned every step carefully and brilliantly so that the Sith Lord would never suspect.

Obi-Wan smiled flirtatiously at his lover and let his half-clasped robes slide down his body as he made his way back into bed and to Xanatos' side.


End file.
